


Assassin's Creed Ideas and Drabbles

by River_Lethe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lethe/pseuds/River_Lethe
Summary: Collection of Ideas and DrabblesIdeas may eventually be turned into stories, but go ahead and use any of them as long as you leave a comment about it. Also tag anyone else if I mention the person who gave me the inspiration for the drabble.1) Assassin's Creed Dystopia
Kudos: 3





	Assassin's Creed Ideas and Drabbles

Assassins fight against the Templar to keep them from taking over the world or using the Pieces of Eden to mentally enslave humanity to create a world of false peace. But what if the Assassin Brotherhood failed?  
This dystopia is a world where the Templar Order succeeded in collecting most of the Apples and mind controlling Europe, Asia, and most of Africa using the Pieces they hold. Perhaps the Templar got a hold of the Kor-i-Noor diamond and used it to find more of the Pieces of Eden. The newly created Holy Empire then proceeds to conquer the world country by country and the Apples are used to control the upper hierarchy into surrendering with little bloodshed.  
Most of the Assassins fall to the influence of the Pieces as they are either not of Isu blood or they did not resist the Pieces mind control because of not having enough time or will to fight it off. The Assassins were then forced to give up their hidden Pieces and reveal the locations of other Assassins and/or kill them.  
But there are still small pockets of resistance across the world that survived. Mostly those that survived are in the Americas as they had just enough time to prepare to fight and hide themselves and their children.  
Juno now rules the world with almost all of humanity as her slaves though most do not realize this, even the Templar Order members who constantly use the Pieces to brainwash the human race.

The story would likely start in the mid-late 1800s and about 15 years after the Empire was created.  
Perhaps starting with a cell of two or three Assassins resistant to the mind control. All three would have Eagle Vision though at varying levels of strength. One person's Vision evolved in a way to let him/her see a pillar of golden light showing the position of Pieces of Eden in response to the threat from the Pieces and the Templar Order. These Assassins can trust no one as everyone else is under the mental influence to stop or report them no matter their relationship with the trio. These Assassins now hide in plain sight and do not wear the traditional robes or hoods or even their hidden blades. They very rarely kill anyone so as to not draw attention as murder no longer happens, but when they have to, they disguise it as an accident. Their current mission is to gather information and steal the Pieces of Eden.


End file.
